Paradise Lost
by GunjiBunny
Summary: After escaping the Island Robbie, Tori, Jade and Beck discover two more survivors who help them try to find enough fuel to get them home. With a new island and new dangers the friends work hard to survive the dangers that await them. Rated M for violence and character death. Part 2 of the Paradise Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - So here it is, the second story of the Trilogy, it's completely hand written out I just need write it on the computer then post it up here. Reviews will speed up the process and slow days at work will get the final chapter finished sooner as well. Once again I own nothing and please support the official release.**

Pulling the boat into the cove Tori brought it to a stop as Jade threw the anchor over and they climbed into the main cabin. Looking up and smiling at her Robbie motioned for her to sit next to him. As she did she took his hand checking the bones to double check he was fully healed again. It felt like forever since everything went down, after the storm there were a few of the smaller boats left so they started to search them and their most prized find was a CB radio, a long distance one. It sat on the table between them all and Beck was flipping through the channels. The first transmission they received surprised them the most considering it came from the battleship, the survivor that they had seen that one time was taking hold in the radio room searching for help. Introducing himself as Philip he explained that their worst fears held true that America was attacked by the monsters. Luckily it was only the West Coast that got hit, America fought back and held it there, the virus didn't get further then Nevada, if that. Top scientists discovered this island chain with four islands where the monsters originated from and we launched an attack thinking it would be a cleanup job. Unfortunately they didn't take into consideration that two of the islands were resorts with massive hotels on them, ten thousand guests in each one and that was before you added in the staff on the two islands and natives on all four. There was a squad of soldiers who came back with only two men from the resort island. "At first we were going to attack but when we saw how overrun it was our orders changed, save any survivors we could then haul ass out of there. However those fuckers are fast and even though we came prepared, we were far from it." That was when the plan to rescue Philip went into motion; if he could get them any amount of equipment it would buy his way onto their boat. As cruel as it sounded it was Beck and Robbie's idea with even Jade saying that if he came with nothing that was fine, to the group not to Philip.

While they waiting for his signal they kept themselves busy with ordinary tasks, Robbie and Beck searched the remaining ships, Tori organized their finds and Jade stayed on the wheel. On deck Tori had carefully disassembled the glider to make room for other things and running lines to dry any clothes, blankets or towels the boys brought back over. Hearing Jade call out she looked up to see several boxes tumble off the side of the battleship into the water where they landed with a splash sinking before popping back up again. Using makeshift paddles Robbie and Beck brought their broken boat to the side of the ship and while Beck moved to push the crates towards Tori and Jade Robbie got ready to scale the ship. The signal had been the boxes filled with supplied coming overboard Philip had told them that he would drop the boxes overboard because they were filled with special foam that kept them afloat. While they waited Robbie had studied the ship picked the route he would have to take to climb up it which he did now. Pulling himself up he saw the rifle Philip had left for him and started to secure the harness. They would go halfway down then jump the rest, they could just jump from here but it would hurt a lot less if they were closer down. Suddenly the far door flew open and a man in army gear ran out towards him, "Get ready Robbie," he shouted and Robbie recognized that voice. Taking aim at the door Robbie squeezed the trigger and tore through the first wave of monsters trying to get through the door onto the deck. By the time Philip got over and started to get into the harness Robbie had emptied his clip. Reading over for another clip Philip took it and slammed the clip home allowing Robbie to get into his own harness. During the reload the trickle turned into the stream and the stream into a river. "Hurry!" Philip shouted as a tongue flew out of the mess and grabbed Philip's bare wrist yanking him forward so he sprawled on the ground, "Go without," Philip started but suddenly there was a whoosh and an explosion as the pile of bodies turned into a ball of fire and the tongue went slack. Looking up they saw a second survivor throwing down a now empty rocket launcher and running towards them. "Private Geoff Griff," the new survivor said and they nodded thanking him. "We are climbing down to a boat we have," Robbie said and Geoff nodded taking the item that was on his back and holding it up, "Go I'll cover you, I am in Epsilon squad we were trained to jump off the ship and survive so I know how to do it." The item he had was a mini gun and as Philip and Robbie started to climb down Geoff turned towards the door where the monsters had once again started to pile out. Thousands of bullets knocked the new wave back into the other wave as the pair started down as he helped Philip Robbie noticed that he had the mark on his wrist that was still on his ankle but pushed it away as he started down himself. The roar of the gun lessoned and by the time they were at the halfway mark it was silent and they watched as Geoff sailed by landing perfectly. Coming up he shouted for them to jump but push off and they did. Under water Robbie saw Philip tumble then right himself and kick up, doing the same he felt something else hitting the water and turned to see the monsters didn't stop at the edge of the boat but had followed them off. Geoff got to the boat first and opened one of the crates removing a rifle, as Jade went to him he told her he was trained and picked off the monsters that tried to catch Robbie and Philip as they swam over. As this was happening Beck was pulling up the anchor and Tori was pulling away. Gasping on the deck Philip thanked Robbie as Geoff looked at the remains of their ship.

Once they were a fair distance away and they were wrapped in towels Jade came up to the two soldiers, "No offense but who is who?" she asked and they smiled at each other. "I'm Private Philip we spoke over the radio, and that's Private Geoff, he saved our lives back there. Did you know about the tongue trick of theirs?" The ground nodded even Geoff, "We were taking stock on the island and one of those tongue freaks caught my captain, dragging him off. By the time we got to him they were all over us." "Freaks, good name," Jade mused and Geoff nodded, "Aside from the tonguers and the normal freaks we came across the weepers who are just normal freaks who cry and scream to draw others around. They are fast and have their fingertips chewed down but if they scratch you and you get sick then you know you're infected. Once you die you become one of those." Everyone had grown silent at his explanation and he saw Jade was stroking a gun, Robbie was stroking Tori's hair and everyone looked sick. "What now?" Philip asked. "If it's okay with our hosts I'd like to lie down," Geoff said and Beck nodded so off he went to lie down. Once he was gone Philip went to the back of the ship as the gang regrouped in the cabin and went towards the Black Market island that Philip said had fuel on it.

"Think he's bullshitting us?" Jade asked.

"He seems sincere," Robbie noted softly then sadly finished, "The entire west coast just gone…" Saying that out loud everyone thought about their families back home, Robbie was living with his Meemaw since his Paw-paw passed away last year, sadly she probably didn't make it. Thinking back on his family, his mom, dad and sister and prayed they survived. Beck had some family back in Canada that probably made it however there was his dad that was in Hollywood with him so he was worried as well. As much as Jade fought with him she still loved her father and the thought of him dying before she got to tell him that broke her heart. Tori was the only lucky one since her parents were at Hawaii or somewhere since they moved closer to pay the ransom for the girls but still her parents status was unknown. A short while later Tori pulled into the cove and dropped anchor a good distance from the shore to keep a look out for anything.

"Hey Tori," Beck called out, "Could you get the soldiers we need to know where the fuel caches are." Nodding she walked along the ship to the rear finding Philip where they had left him as he was examining the mark on his wrist. Before she spoke she noticed that the marking looked like the one that was on Robbie's ankle, when he noticed her he pulled the sleeve down.

"Group meeting," she said and he nodded, "I know it's none of my business but Robbie has a mark like that one as well, on his ankle. Our former teacher gave it to him."

"Sorry."

"Thanks but what I mean is that he's fine, he got it some time ago."

"Thanks," he said smiling at her and she smiled back continuing towards the cabins so she could locate Geoff. She found him in the area with several hammocks, probably where the crew slept, crying. Coming up to him she knelt beside him.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked honestly concerned as he looked up and showed her two pictures. In one there was him next to a blonde woman their hands on a child, probably his family. The other one showed three men, Geoff in the middle with a guy with glasses on the right and a man with a beard on his left.

"My family is back in Austin, everything was fine when I left but I shouldn't have left. These guys, they were my best friends, Jack 'Beardo' and Gus," the nickname helped her discover which was which. "Beardo was taken trying to save our leader and Gus was killed when we were surrounded, he saved my life."

"I lost people too, before the freaks arrived my friends and I were on one of the islands on vacation when a drug lord tricked us and killed some of us. Our group was eight, only four of us escaped alive, my sister died in my arms five feet from where my other friend was dead, a bullet to the head. I'm not trying to compare our losses but I'm only seventeen and not trained. You and Philip are but more importantly you're part of our family now and we need you." Nodding Geoff rose tucking the photos away before following her up to the main cabin. Sprawled out across the table and folded in half was a large map of all four islands, it was old so not even the resorts were on either map.

"We're here in the Shiwaka Cove," Philip explained as Geoff came up. "We should dock here, leaving two behind to guard the boat while the rest of us hike here," he tapped the map and slid his finger across it, "Three clicks inland is the fuel depot."

"How far" Robbie asked and Geoff smiled remembering that these were just kids.

"About a mile or so."

"Sorry, yeah, anyways if the infection hasn't reached here yet we should be fine. It's a gas station and if we each fill a canister or two we should have enough, if it's safe enough we could make more than one trip. It should be enough to get us to Hawaii at least. Pearl Harbor had enough men to hold it back, the infected didn't reach there."

"We can hope," Beck said, "But what other dangers might there be?"

"Well the island is home to a Black Market run by a gang called the Mambas who were paying off local officials to stay quiet, oh a leopards, they were kept as pets before being released into the jungles."

"Assholes," muttered Jade earning a smile from Geoff and a giggle from Tori before she turned serious.

"I hope you don't think the two girls stay behind."

"Only if you're the best shooters or volunteer, the beach is very open should be easy for you to take out a freak or two," Geoff said reassuring her.

"Jade's our best shot," Robbie said and Jade actually blushed a little.

"Yeah and she's been teaching me," Beck said, "We can stay back together."

"Sounds good, I know you probably don't trust us," Geoff said but Robbie stopped him.

"You're part of our group now, we want you to guide us through the jungle." Geoff nodded and noticed the wall of pictures, reaching into his pocket he reached over and put up the picture of his two army buddies and Tori nodded.

"Jack and Gus," he said as Tori pointed to their friends naming them off. By the time they were almost ready it was night so they planned to leave first thing in the morning. Sitting on the deck Tori could see the spot in the distance that was the island that they just escaped from. Shivering a little she smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"What's on your mind?" Robbie asked.

"Just missing people."

"Yeah," he agreed, they had all been friends, even Sikowitz and there really was no telling about Alexander. Squeezing her he leaned in close and whispered, "We'll always be together Tori, no matter what it's you and me." She smiled and tilted his head up to kiss.

The next morning the gang met on the deck, dawn had barely broken and Jade was first to question it, asking who invented six am.

"Luckily I only woke Philip up at five, we set up some alerts for the beach nothing fancy just some cans on strings which we'll show Robbie and Tori when we go out. If some freaks trip it you know they are coming."

"Smart," Geoff said patting Geoff on the shoulders he smiled and continued.

"If zombie movies show taught us anything it's you get bit, you are infected, if you die you turn. So unfortunately for us gathers we get to cover everything, long sleeves, ski masks, long pants. I'd rather you be hot and cranky than infected and dead. How comfortable are you two with guns?" he asked Robbie and Tori.

"I have no real experience but Robbie used a gun to save us all," Tori explained earning a nod from Robbie, "What he told me that means video games."

"Violent ones."

Nodding Geoff went over to one of the crates and cracked it open revealing the treasure within allowing Robbie to pick out a rifle and step aside as Philip showed him how to properly reload it. Taking a pistol Tori favored a machete taking it from where it lay. By eight it was already warm but in their gear they were sweltering, the hour trek took longer but they pushed on. Aside from the dangers that were held inside the dense jungle it was amazing, breathtaking. Taking point Geoff continued forward along the path that was recently the primary one, only being is disuse for a week or so yet already the jungle took hold of it.

"Why do we?" Tori started feeling dizzy from the heat but she tripped over a root and went down into Robbie as something burst through the jungle and tackled Robbie into the weeds. Turning and seeing Robbie barely holding back a freak Geoff rushed and kicked the creature off him. Firing a round into its brain he turned and looked at Robbie who thanked him but had a visible scratch across his cheek. Nodding a Philip who asked Tori to help him secure the area Geoff took Robbie aside.

"Gus was turned after he was scratched but not until he was killed, if anyone asks you scratched your cheek on a branch, until we get back."

"If I turn you take me out, I can't hurt Tori or the others."

"I promise, but only if you turn." Right as they finished Philip and Tori came back and they hurried to the pumps. Geoff took a breather as the other three went around to check the pumps, some of them were already drained. Peeking inside one of the trucks Tori noticed that the keys hung inside it, coming around the side she was glad to see that the tank in the bed was almost full. Turning to let them know she instead screamed as several freaks were attacking Geoff. Her cries brought forth Robbie and Philip who started picking them off along with Geoff who used his side arm. Once they were taken care of Geoff noticed all the scratches in his sleeves but pulled them down to reveal nothing.

"Hot as hell but saved my," he started when something else burst free of the jungle pushing him to the ground. "Kill it!" he screamed as the leopard snarled and snapped at him. Rushing at him Tori removed a knife she had and stabbed the cat in the eye tearing it out, the leopard cried out then retreated into the jungle.

"Fuck," he muttered sitting up, "Thank you Tori."

"You're welcome, there's a truck over here with keys and fuel," she started as they heard the cries of a lot of freaks heading towards them. Running over and climbing inside Geoff started the truck up as Tori climbed in the passenger seat and the other two climbed onto the back. Gunning it towards the beach Robbie and Philip took aim and fired at the freaks that burst through the forest at them, however the noise just seemed to draw more out. Bumping along the road there were a pair of freaks that fell out of the branches onto the tank. Turning the gun around on the freak Robbie froze, not in fear but recognition of the man with have a face, torn and waterlogged in a red shirt. Snarling Raul reached out with chewed down fingers, but right before they cold scratch at Robbie Geoff hit another bump and this time they all went tumbling off, Philip, Raul, Robbie and the other freak. Helping Robbie up Philip turned and removed the rest of Raul's head before taking out the other and watching the truck continue on.

"Hurry, they shouldn't stop and we're actually close to the beach now," Robbie started to explain when he felt something wrap around his left leg yanking him out of Philip's grasp and onto the ground with a thud for just a second before he was pulled quickly into the brush. Stepping forward and reaching out for Robbie they almost caught each other when a second tongue came out and Philip barely had enough time to get his hands up as it caught him around the neck. With a kick and a gasp Philip was yanked in the opposite direction into the dense jungle as well.

"They fell!" Tori shouted out but Geoff stroked her arm.

"Robbie fell, Philip jumped after him. Philip is a soldier and from your stories Robbie can take care of himself, we need to get the fuel home then go after them. They're probably just walking through the path we're making anyways." Nodding Tori bit her lip as they drove out onto the beach scaring Beck and Jade, telling Tori to jump Geoff braced for impact as the truck slammed into the water. The truck started to sink however the fuel tank was coated in the same way that crates were so it floated. Pulling into the waters Geoff swam and started to disconnect the tank from the truck as Tori did the same from where he told her how. Coming to the surface he saw Tori floating there and smiled glad to see things were finally going their way, that was until Tori was yanked under. Diving down Geoff saw that her jeans were caught on the truck and he pushed down to her pulling at the fabric to tear it but it wasn't fast enough so he went up and unbuttoned her pants. Pulling them off her he found another body grabbed her but saw that it was Beck. Once they were back on the boat they climbed onboard and started CPR on her, a few moments later she coughed up water and Beck hugged Geoff. Even Jade hugged Tori thanking Geoff.

"Where is Robbie?" Jade asked and Geoff gulped for air.

"On the ground, Philip is protecting him." Motioning towards some empty oil drums that Hank probably left behind to smuggle things in. All throughout this Tori was obviously worried about Robbie but an obviously tired Geoff told her he would look after they were done.

"No," Beck said firmly, "I'll go"

"We all go," Jade said, "Except you, you've done enough and we need someone to guard the boat. Drop us off then pull back, we'll take a flare gun and signal when we get back." Geoff started to argue but Tori cut him off hugging him.

"It's our turn to save him, you just cover our escape so we can get home," and with that he relented rising once she pulled back to finish helping Beck strap down the fuel. There was a little left in the tank but they had no way of getting it out so Jade proposed a signal of his own, fetching extra clothes. Using the old clothes they made a fuse for the tank, it was determined that an explosion from that tank would be heard anywhere. A short while later Geoff pulled up lettering the others out, each had a gun even Tori. Jade had extra ammo while Beck had medical supplies and Tori had some water, luckily there were some walkie talkies and now they were able to stay in contact even if they were split up. Walking down the path the truck had made they started towards where Tori had seen them fall off.

Fingers gasped at anything as he was dragged across the forest floor, finally his hands found a root and Robbie took a firm grasp of it. Feeling his leg lifting him up he was suspended in the air. Looking down, or up, or whatever Robbie gasped seeing the freak grinning at him and walking towards him, mouth gaped open reeling in his tongue. There was a crack of a rifle and the freak's head was gone as he fell hard to the ground. Sitting up he quickly tore the tongue off his ankle and looked up to thank Philip but instead he was met with the butt of a rifle to his face and his world went dark.

Prying at the flesh Philip almost considered biting it when his left hand fell free and it got tighter around his throat. Patting himself down he found a knife, taking care to cut the tongue and not his own throat wet blood sprayed into his face as he fell to the ground. Tearing the tongue from his neck he tossed it aside hearing an inhuman scream further in the jungle. Brushing himself off Philip started the way he had come from needing to find Robbie, in the past he might have been kicking himself for letting his guard down but now he only blamed the freaks. Coming back to the area he looked around for tracks and noticed where Robbie had gone. Gathering the fallen weapons Philip went to work making the way he was dragged unimpressive so that if the others came back they would go the right path fishing up with an arrow in the dirt. Running down the path Robbie had made he made his way to the small clearing where the dead Tonguer was laying. Using his training from the army days he discovered not only Robbie's tracks but several others and looking closely he could see designer marks in the treads which pointed to the Mambas. Cursing he checked his weapon, made another arrow then started the way they had gone. Hearing noises ahead he got low crawling through the tall grass until he was right on the edge of a hill that overlooked the compound, from his survey point he saw two smaller builds with several cages. The one in the middle of the camp held a passed out Robbie who was safe, for now but it was the other cages that worried him. Most held normal freaks including a Tonguer who was in a mesh cage so that any time it attempted to attack it couldn't do anything, at the same time there was also Weepers as well sitting in their own cages crying. There was also this primate looking one that looked like a hunched over monkey man. Looking down the scope he saw the Mambas dragging a woman into a cage with the primate freak in it, once it was closed the freak was on her chewing on her leg. The men waited for her to get chewed on before shooting the freak in the head and for some reason they started to take care of the woman tending to her wounds. More confused he watched as they left her alone before she started to thrash around and finally expire. Shaking their heads at the results the men started towards Robbie's caging pulling the slowly waking young man to his feet. Before he could react Philip heard a growl in his ear. Looking up he saw the large leopard with only one eye, it was this close where Philip could see the creature had succumbed to his own wounds.

"Oh shit," Philip muttered as the beast attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Here it is, the second part of the second story in the Paradise Trilogy. Remember I own nothing and please support the official release. Please read and review.**

Making their way down the path the trio paused seeing plenty of spent casings on the ground but no sign of the guys. Pointing out the tire tracks Tori sank to the ground tears threatening to break free from her eyes at the loss of Robbie and a hint of the old High School days Tori came back. Noticing the markings on the ground she noticed that there was a pair of boot prints that resembled the markings on the bottom of army boots.

"Looks like something happened here, there's drag marks going both ways but the army boots came back before heading off to the left there," Beck said.

"And look, there's an arrow in the ground here," Jade also noted, "They went that way."

Gathering herself Tori rose and nodded allowing Jade to return to point and followed her with Beck walking behind making sure not to be attacked from the rear. They kept going until they found the tree with Philip's second arrow and a dead Tonguer. Groaning about the smell Jade actually got a giggle from Tori but instead of the usual scowl she smiled at Beck and earned an honest smile and nod from him. Not much longer after that they noticed the bent down grass where Philip had once been now however he was gone. Moving to his space they looked around to see why Philip squatted here for a while.

"Look at that," Jade said and no one needed to ask what as they saw the same compound Philip was scouting only now it was completely empty. They couldn't see inside the buildings but there wasn't a single soul around and a few cages were open and also empty but a few still closed ones held unmoving bodies in them. Not speaking but motioning for them to follow her Jade took lead crouch walking down the hill over to the side of one of the buildings. Getting flat against the wall she moved like the characters in one of Beck and Robbie's video games. Hearing someone scream and not being able to make out the sex they rushed forward Jade's eyes searching for the source. Tori however glanced up and noticed something that the couple failed to notice since Beck was now ahead of her as well. Shoving him forward into Jade they both fell as a spiked wooden wall fell where he was once standing. Looking at them through the patch work wood Tori looked for a way to get past them but another scream came from further ahead. It was then that they realized that they were inside of a tunnel made of those same spiked wooden poles. Staying with Tori for a second Beck looked for an exit with her while Jade scouted ahead.

"Beck!" she called back and he turned to see a lone black woman in a night gown sitting alone on the dirt floor crying. Turning back he whispered to Tori.

"Go find Robbie, save him. We'll meet you back at the boat I promise and if I'm lying I left my wallet behind, there's a picture in there I want you to use for the wall."

"No you will come back." She said and he nodded. While he was telling her this Jade moved closer to the woman, gun lowered just a bit in case because even though the woman looked normal something felt wrong. Once she was a foot away the woman sniffled and looked at her and that's when Jade noticed that she had deep scratches in her cheeks and one dead eye. Lifting the gun she fired but the woman managed to still scream and the spell was broken. Suddenly there was a flood of infected charging at her so she ran back to Beck.

"Beck!" she screamed and he turned pointing his gun as she started to fire. "GO NOW!" she screamed at Tori who remained for a moment before running away.

"Why are you doing this?" Robbie asked as the men wrapped his leg where the mutated gorilla freak had bitten him. Instead of answering they just shoved him against the wall of the small building and waited. Suddenly Robbie knew what they were waiting for as a jolt of pain shot though his entire body causing him to curl into the fetal position. Talking to each other in the native language one drew his pistol but stopped when they heard the gun shots. Cursing to each other they left Robbie alone to see what the hell was going on out there. Moaning in pain Robbie tried to get up and escape but he just couldn't it hurt that much. Instead he closed his eyes and just listened hearing someone else come up into the building. In that pain filled haze he felt someone kneel down next to him and stroke his forehead.

"Tori?" he asked thinking it was too good to be true, it was probably a freak just about to bite him but the figure spoke.

"Calm down hon, you're burning up," and he knew that was Tori. She tried to help him up as a second figure entered the building. Robbie tried to speak but Tori sensed someone else was there and reached for her gun.

"No need for that," Philip said and she spun around with a smile on her face which fell when she saw him, he looked like he just survived an MMA match, just barely. Before she could ask Philip held out her knife which she has lost in that leopard earlier. With Philip's help they got Robbie up between them and started out of the building. Before they could get far though they were greeted by three men with guns, the sounds of gun shots were no longer in the air and Tori feared the worse. Before she could get too far one of the men came up and kicked Philip's knee causing him to cry out and hit the ground. Slipping out of her grasp Robbie fell to the ground as the second man grabbed at Tori. His hand never made it as in a flash Robbie was back up twisting the man's hand. There was something different with him, he was breathing heavier like an angry bull and his arms seemed to appear twice their normal size. There was a crack as Robbie snapped his fingers. The man uttered a guttural cry as Robbie threw him into the third guy before rushing into the first gun man before punching him in the stomach catching his head and throwing him into the pile as well. Once they were all out cold Robbie's throbbing arms returned to their normal size before he collapsed again. Tori and Philip came up and lifted him again deciding to ask about it later when they were safe and back at the boat.

Helping pull Robbie onto the deck Geoff asked what happened as he helped bandage Philip while Tori mopped Robbie's brow again.

"When we fell off the truck two Tonguers caught us and pulled us in opposite directions. When I got free I went for Robbie only to find he was gone but his Tonguer was dead which was a good sign. I found the compound but the assholes weren't just taking care of smuggling things they were feeding people to those freaks. Before I could go save him that fucking leopard attacked me, your knife saved my life Tori which I got out after it got a few good cuts before I struck him back. Kicking him away I rose and the world just started to turn red and suddenly it leapt to attack me only it was moving very slowly and suddenly I could move faster than I could ever. I stepped around the beast and started to stab the leopard over and over again and once the colors returned to world I noticed that the five stabs I thought I did and discovered fifty or more wounds."

"I saw red and white in the world too, when that man touched Tori.

"You were both Tongued before they bit you right? You have that red marking where they grab you," Geoff thought out loud, "Maybe the infection changed when they combined." Everyone nodded at him and he continued, "And these new powers or whatever you want to call it are the result of it, can't be sure if that's the result is or something else."

"Okay well let's rest for now and then head back out to locate our friends again."

"What? No!" Tori complained but Robbie just hugged her.

"We're either immune or infected and we can't get turned so we're taking weapons and going back out there to find Beck and Jade and I promise I will come back to you," he said cupping her face in his hands and kissing her before leading her to bed so they could at least rest together before he went out. Philip followed suit as Geoff returned to the wheel. Two hours later Philip and Robbie were trudging through the shallow waters.

"Think you can use your ability to locate them?" Robbie asked hopefully but Philip shook his head.

"Not yet, it makes me feel so drained, tired afterwards." Philip said to which Robbie nodded agreeing. Calculating where the compound was they cut through the grass in order to get there quicker.

Once they were out of sight Geoff tried to pull up anchor but it was caught on something. Peering into the water all Tori could see was brown seaweed.

"I need to go in and just cut us free," she said turning to him and looked at him strangely as he looked scared and she was about to ask why he was scared when she felt something touch her forearm and felt herself yanked back. Grabbing and holding her he pointed towards the beach with his pistol and started to fire, that was when Tori looked down and saw the gray tongue. There was a burst and the tongue went slack as he hit the Tonguer, quickly she tore the flesh from her arm. Walking over to where her knife was on the crate and went to the side. "We have to be free," she said and he nodded watching the beach for another Tonguer just in case. Diving in she swam down and began to cut at the strange feeling seaweed until she got clear. Coming up she shouted for Geoff to try again which he did and it came up easily enough. Swimming for the boat she felt fingers on her ankle and before she could scream she was under. Diving in after her he swam hard and saw the one armed freak trying to pull Tori to her death. Pulling her down further the freak tried to grab her with her other arm, if she had it Tori might be dead but instead the spiked stump just scratched her leg. Reaching her Geoff kicked the freak so hard that her head was snapped back and she let go. Taking Tori up he used the chain of the anchor to help both of them up onto the deck of the ship however he didn't make it far enough as the one armed freak was back again. Rolling her head Tori saw the freak and while memory recognition didn't kick in the world turned red, she remembered one of the medals on Geoff's chest snagging it and flinging it down into the freak's head. Since it destroyed the brain she let go and drifted down into the depths. Using her new ability Tori actually helped Geoff onto the ship.

A few minutes later once they were out again onto the deck. Trying to catch her breath Tori explained the feeling of the world turning red allowing her to have extreme precision with her attack.

"I feel left out," Geoff said joking earning a laugh from Tori who shook her head. Once they caught their breath Geoff went to the wheel and took to the middle of the cove as Tori went to go lie down. As she slept she silently cried not knowing why but in her heart she knew who that freak was and was dreaming of better times spent with her big sister Trina.

Once Tori was gone Beck spun and joined in firing at the piles of freaks rushing at them. Honestly he was afraid that they would run out of ammo but they worked like a team and were never caught unprepared. The river was lessening but that was only half of the problem as they could see men running over towards them. Grabbing Jade Beck pulled her along the freaks while keeping the bodies between them and the men until they reached an area where they might be able to get out. Turning Beck fired breaking the wall allowing both of them to come out and run across the field. Rushing across the field Beck spun and fired a few shots back at the guards hitting one before they realized the escapees were armed and fired at them. A few bullets came close but there was a shed up ahead and that's what they were gunning for. Making it they went inside and closed the door behind them, looking around they noticed a ladder going down and quickly went down it. Dropping down the pair realized they were in a tunnel and randomly picking a direction Jade started to run as Beck followed. Soon they entered a large room that seemed impossibly large. There were cages upon cages of exotic black market animals.

"Sick bastards," Beck muttered as they moved through the cages, he could feel the tears wetting his cheeks at the cruelty of it all, it was like visiting the most depressing zoo. Coming up to a large cage with a hippopotamus on its side Jade pointed at the image of the hippo.

"Babies?" she asked but her voice caught the attention of those babies as they rose, instead of small hippos there was a group of freaks. Seeing them they charged the bars smashing into the bars reaching out for them. Lifting her gun Jade was about to fire when a tongue caught it and yanked it away. Slurping up the tongue Jade and Beck looked up at where the Tonguer was and before he could fire Beck gasped.

"Isis?" he asked as the once beautiful woman spat her tongue out again causing Beck to rush and shove Jade down as the tongue caught his arm and tossed him into the bars of the hippo cage where several hands reached out and took hold of him, one sinking his teeth into Beck's shoulder. Screaming out in pain he punched back grabbing his pistol and firing into the biter's face. Shaking off he fell to the ground turning to fire at the other freaks. Jade reached for her own pistol turning back to Isis and taking aim. Before she could fire she noticed Isis' tongue was already out and she barely had time to react as a piece of metal was thrown at her. Rising Beck's world saturated turning red as he could see the projection of the metal and realized he could kick the metal at the right time and kill Isis which he did. The metal flew through the air and went through her throat like a knife through butter, Isis didn't know what happened until her head fell off her body. Making quick work of the remaining freaks he rushed to Jade to make sure the metal had really missed her. Looking up at him Jade smiled weakly at him and that was when Beck saw why. The metal hadn't missed, it had sliced her stomach open and she was attempting to hold the wound but failed.

"Oh God no," Beck muttered holding her in his arms.

"Find the others, protect them," she whispered and he shook his head.

"I won't leave you," he said. Kissing her cheek Jade smiled feeling his warm tears hit her face as he started to cry.

"I love you Beck." She whispered.

"I love you too Jade, so much." He was going to protect the others, honor her last wishes but she wasn't going to let her die alone in a strange place, he would stay with her.

"So you have speed and I have strength," Robbie said as they came up to the compound. Going silent they stalked the compound but found it really empty this time. Coming around the back they both gasped at the piles of dead freaks, Beck and Jade did a good job of it. Moving around the side they noticed the hole in the cage where Beck had broken through. There were two dead Mambas lying on the ground, one had a radio on him and Philip bent down to check it since it was squawking out cries for help.

"The tunnels, oh my god, something is with the animals I don't know if it's a freak or not."

Going back to the compound they looked around for anything useful and discovered a map causing Philip to nod.

"The real black market is underground, that's why no one was able to catch them. I believe that there's an entry point nearby and then we head north to head towards the animal section."

"That's probably where Beck and Jade are holding their ground." Robbie said as Philip took the lead running towards the shed that hid the way into the tunnels. Once inside they noticed the tunnels had electricity and lights so they started towards the animal area coming upon several bodies across the floor. Looking at each other they nodded and entered the rage mode turning on before rushing forward into the area. Robbie tore off a pair of bars from a nearby monkey cage as they howled and hooted at him. Philip took off alongside of the wall seeing a way to run around the side climbing up and getting around the attackers, or attacker seeing Beck twirling what looked like bones as he threw it at Philip who easily dodged before tackling him.

"Beck stop!" Philip cried as Robbie ran up coming out of the mode. Beck stopped but kept crying breathing heavily as Philip let go.

"Where's Jade?" Robbie asked as Beck looked over a something before starting to cry again. Turning to see Jade, now dead on the floor Robbie gasped before turning and throwing up. Philip shook Robbie awake from his daze, pointing for him to grab Beck.

"We have to leave now," Philip said going to Jade and hoisting her up.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"We're not leaving her here, we can bury her at the beach, was she bitten?"

"No," Beck said and that was good enough for Philip as he carried Jade towards an exit he saw earlier on the map and soon they were out and back towards the beach. Geoff brought a spade from the boat and wanted to help but Beck wouldn't let him and he dug silently on his own. Robbie and Tori watched on the deck as Tori filled him in on her infection as well. Due to the newness of the ability Beck only got a foot deep finally allowing Philip and Geoff to take over and soon the job was done and Beck stuck a cross into the dirt. Once they were all onboard they started off out of the cove and towards the open water, the plan had changed with the amount of fuel they acquired and it was now LA or bust. Standing at the back of the boat, looking at the second island, Tori and Robbie held each other and wished they could go back to the beginning of it all and turn down Hank's offer.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too Robbie."

Kissing her Robbie didn't pull back, after all the death and destruction and their now unknown future thanks to the freaks and all Robbie knew was that he felt happy and he would do anything to keep it that way.

The smoking remains of the ruined beach city could be seen from binoculars. Lowering the binoculars he sighed,

"How are we going to do this?"

"Looks deserted out there"

"Geoff stays here while the infected look for survivors," Robbie suggested as Geoff came up behind them.

"I'm going home, if it's okay I want to take the boat as well, the Panama channel if it's still open to get back to Texas, to my family." Everyone nodded but Philip.

"I'm staying too; my family is in New Mexico. If it's clear I'll come back to LA to find you guys again." Philip said and Geoff nodded. Beck was stoic and clung to Robbie or Tori at one time or the other. Robbie looked at Tori and Beck and smiled.

"We're going home then."

Two days later a phone in the Vega house started to ring, the tune of Make It Shine filled the empty home for a full verse before stopping and stopping again. This time, it was answered.

"Hello?"


End file.
